


O Rio

by ferporcel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, One Shot, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ela não podia ver seu rosto, mas havia algo de desolador sobre o menino solitário, quase da mesma idade que ela, que se sentava à margem oposta do rio com a cabeça em suas mãos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Rio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The River](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7927) by snarkyroxy. 



Ela não conseguia explicar o que a fascinava sobre ele, o que a fez procurá-lo todos os dias. Afinal de contas, ele não era nenhum espetáculo. Tinha cabelos muito negros e lisos, pele pálida e um nariz avantajado para alguém tão jovem, sem mencionar a capa estranha e puída que ele sempre usava por cima de sua calça e blusa igualmente pobres. 

Fechando seu próprio casaco mais firmemente sobre seus ombros, ela cruzou os braços em uma vã tentativa de bloquear o vento implacável que açoitava a água escura. Se recuasse um pouco, entrando na espessa linha de árvores no topo da margem íngreme, estaria fora do vento. 

Mas não poderia vê-lo. 

E era por isso que viera ao rio mais uma vez. 

Ele permanecia na ponta oposta da extensão de água, segurando algumas pedras em uma das mãos enquanto olhava fixamente para o canal. Nesta parte industrial da cidade, o rio estava normalmente vivo em atividades; as barcaças levavam mercadorias para dentro e para fora do engenho, cuja torre ela podia ser vista de longe mesmo através da névoa, e fazendeiros levavam sua produção ao mercado, rio abaixo. 

No Natal, entretanto, tudo estava silencioso; não havia uma alma sequer a vista senão pelo estranho menino jogando pedras na água lamacenta. 

Ele era bom nisso, ela pensou, observando uma pedra pular três... quatro... cinco vezes antes de desaparecer por sob a superfície. 

A prática leva a perfeição, sempre dizia sua avó, e se a última semana servia de parâmetro, ele praticava bastante. 

Como estava passando as festas na casa dos avós no norte da Inglaterra, ela se aventurara até o rio ali perto na segunda manhã de sua estada ali, pensando em se divertir ao olhar a excitação das atividades que a proximidade do Natal sempre traziam. 

Entretanto, se cansara de observar as barcaças depois de um tempo, e caminhara mais além na margem do rio, para longe do engenho. 

Um movimento no lado oposto da água chamou sua atenção, e foi então que viu o estranho menino pela primeira vez. Ele parecia ter quase a mesma idade que ela — quase onze anos — e suas roubas estranhas caiam em seu corpo muito magro. Ela não precisava imaginar de onde ele vinha; uma olhada para suas roupas e a magreza se suas bochechas lhe diziam que ele era das ruas pobres do bairro industrial que beiravam as margens do lado norte do rio por quilômetros em ambas as direções. 

Ouviu a voz de sua mãe em sua cabeça, alertando-a contra os ‘trombadinhas’ do lado pobre da cidade. 

Porém, havia algo sobre o menino que a mantinha observando-o jogar pedras na água por horas a fio. 

Voltara no dia seguinte, e no seguinte a esse, e no seguinte aquele. Ele estava sempre no mesmo lugar, com seu rosto meio escondido atrás da cortina de cabelos negros que caiam quase até seus ombros. 

Então, no Natal, ela escapou das festividades por um momento, esperando vislumbrar seu enigma negro. Ele estava novamente lá, mas algo estava diferente. Ele não estava jogando pedras hoje, mas sim sentado em um tronco arrastado pelas águas para a margem, seus joelhos recolhidos ao seu peito. 

Ela não podia ver seu rosto, mas havia algo de desolador sobre a figura solitária que a fez querer chorar. Ele não tinha nenhuma família com quem passar o Natal? Seriam eles tão pobres que o almoço de Natal era um sonho distante ao invés de uma realidade? 

Sem tirar seus olhos dele, avançou lentamente em seu lado da margem. Seu pé escorregou no chão congelado, e ofegou em surpresa, suas botas fazendo um som raspado ao se endireitar. 

O menino ergueu os olhos, assustado, enquanto o som ecoava na quietude da manhã, e seus olhos se encontraram. 

Negros com bordas avermelhadas encontraram verdes brilhantes, e olharam fixamente um para o outro pelo que poderiam ter sido minutos ou horas. Havia desafio no olhar dele, mas também medo... ou coisa parecida, ela não sabia dizer. Certamente não estava com medo dela? 

Finalmente, uma rajada de vento particularmente forte trouxe seu longo cabelo vermelho para o seu rosto, e o momento estava perdido. Um frio súbito em seus pés a fizera olhar para baixo, e percebeu que a maré estava subindo a margem íngreme, com a água a ponto de congelar molhando seus sapatos. 

Quando olhou para cima novamente, o menino subia a margem oposta entrando no emaranhado de árvores que escondia a vila industrial adiante. Ela olhava enquanto ele tropeçava e agarrava um galho retorcido de uma árvore próxima com sua mão esquerda para evitar escorregar na margem íngreme; seu braço direito estava bem encolhido ao seu peito. Lembrava-a de como havia segurado seu próprio braço quando o quebrara ao cair do balanço na escola. 

Ele a observava, e ela engoliu a seco, encontrando aqueles profundos olhos negros novamente. 

— Quem é você? — ela gritou. 

Ele a olhou, bravo, e virou-se novamente, arrastando-se para o topo da margem com seu braço bom. 

— Espera! — ela gritou novamente. 

Ele não parou ou virou-se desta vez, mas o vento carregou duas palavras até onde podia escutar. 

— Não sou ninguém. 

Quando ela voltou para o rio no dia seguinte, ele não estava lá.


End file.
